


playlists bruh

by hagridsboots



Series: other [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 🐍 Lyra Malfoy 🐍

****

**Track One: Primadonna - Marina**

**Track Two: Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish**

**Track Three: Donatella - Lady Gaga**

**Track Four: Teen Idle - Marina**

**Track Five: Woman Like Me - Little Mix, Nicki Minaj**

**Track Six: S.L.U.T. - Bea Miller**

**Track Seven: 7 Rings - Ariana Grande**

**Track Eight: THAT BITCH - Bea Miller**

**Track Nine: The Man - Taylor Swift**

**Track Ten: Fancy - Iggy Azalea, Charli XCX**

**Track Eleven: Dumb Blonde - Avril Lavigne, Nicki Minaj**

**Track Twelve: One Last Time - Ariana Grande**

**Track Thirteen: Material Girl - Madonna**

**Track Fourteen: Cool Girl - Tove Lo**

**Track Fifteen: Bleach Blonde Baby - Poppy**

**Track Sixteen: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga**

**Track Seventeen: Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift**

**Track Eighteen: Paper Love - Allie X**

**Track Nineteen: I Blame Myself - Sky Ferreira**

****


	2. 🐍 Ashley Weasley 🐍

****

**Track One: Sparks - Hilary Duff**

**Track Two: Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran**

**Track Three: Sucker - Jonas Brothers**

**Track Four: Your Text - Sundial**

**Track Five: Run Away With Me - Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Track Six: Wonderland - Taylor Swift**

**Track Seven: Style - Taylor Swift**

**Track Eight: Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish**

**Track Nine: Rose-Colored Boy - Hayley Williams**

**Track Ten: Eastside - Benny Blanco - Halsey - Khalid**

**Track Eleven: Make Me Feel - Janelle Monae**

**Track Twelve: Poison - Rita Ora**

**Track Thirteen: Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers - Coldplay**

**Track Fourteen: Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello**

**Track Fifteen: New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco**

**Track Sixteen: The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez**

**Track Seventeen: Lolita - Lana Del Rey**

**Track Eighteen: Can't Help Falling In Love - Haley Reinhart**

**Track Nineteen: I Like Me Better - Lauv**

**Track Twenty: Wonderwall - Oasis**

****


	3. 🐍 Ashley Weasley and Lyra Malfoy 🐍

****

**Track One: I Don't Really Like Your Boyfriend - Avenue Beat**

**Track Two: Not Your Barbie Girl - Ava Max**

**Track Three: Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper**

**Track Four: S.L.U.T. - Bea Miller**

**Track Five: Hard Times - Paramore**

**Track Six: Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato**

**Track Seven: Hair - Little Mix**

**Track Eight: 7 Rings - Ariana Grande**

**Track Nine: That Bitch - Bea Miller**

**Track Ten: Pretty Girls - Britney Spears - Iggy Azalea**

**Track Eleven: Finesse - Bruno Mars - Cardi B**

**Track Twelve: Babygirl - Charli XCX - Uffie**

**Track Thirteen: Stunnin' - Curtis Waters - Harm franklin**

**Track Fourteen: Tia Tamera - Doja Cat - Rico Nasty**

**Track Fifteen: Boss Bitch - Doja Cat**

**Track Sixteen: That's My Girl - Fifth Harmony**

**Track Seventeen: Hard Out Here - Lily Allen**

**Track Eighteen: Wasabi - Little Mix**

**Track Nineteen: Cherry Bomb - The Runaways**

**Track Twenty: Bang Bang - Jessie J - Ariana Grande - Nicki Minaj**

****


	4. jealous girl

<adele exarchopoulos>

**Track One - Pretty Girl <clairo>**

**Track Two - i wanna be your girlfriend <girl in red>**

**Track Three - Girl Crush <little big town>**

**Track Four - bad liar <selena gomez>**

**Track Five - i wanna know <notd, bea miller>**

****

<alice englert>

**Track Six - Perfect Illusion <lady gaga>**

**Track Seven - The Only Exception <paramore>**

**Track Eight - Sports <beach bunny>**

**Track Nine - Prom Queen <beach bunny>**

**Track Ten - Happier <marshmello, bastille>**

<lily collins>

**Track Eleven - Wish You Were Here <avril lavigne>**

**Track Twelve - Heather <conan gray>**

**Track Thirteen - Play Date <melanie martinez>**

**Track Fourteen - Candy <doja cat>**

**Track Fifteen - I'm Not Her <clara mae>**

****

<diana silvers>

**Track Sixteen - Baby, I'm Jealous <bebe rexha, doja cat>**

**Track Seventeen - The One That Got Away <katy perry>**

**Track Eighteen - Jolene <dolly parton>**

**Track Nineteen - Picture To Burn <taylor swift>**

**Track Twenty - Somebody That I Used To Know <gotye, kimbra>**


End file.
